The present invention relates to management of a user in a network dispersed environment, more particularly to a user environment managing method for arranging and/or removing a user environment.
In the case where a computer system including a database is placed in an environment in which the system is accessed by many users, it is frequent with the aim of protecting the system from being utilized by an unauthorized user that only a system manager is authorized to arrange or rearrange an environment necessary for a user to utilize the system. In this case, according to a conventional method, a user who wishes to utilize the system asks the system manager to arrange a user environment and the system manager engages in arrangement of the user environment. Similarly, when the utilization of the system ends, the user asks the system manager to remove the user environment and the asked system manager engages in removal of the user environment.
In recent years, a large-scale system configuration in which a plurality of systems are connected to each other through a network has been exemplified widely. In this type of system configuration, different user environments are often set up for individual systems, thus increasing the load of management work imposed on the system manager who arrange the user environments.
The aforementioned conventional method raises the problems as below.
(1) Since the user environment for utilization of system differs for individual systems, the system manager is required to perform the processing of arranging/removing user environments which differ for the individual systems and the work of user environment arranging/removing imposes a large load on the system manager who manages a plurality of systems.
(2) Since only the system manager is authorized to perform the processing of arranging/removing user environments, an ordinary user who wishes to start and end the utilization of a system must ask the system manager to arrange or remove a user environment.